The Shadow Gem Of The Kindergarten
by TheBloodyNightmare
Summary: (CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN)
1. Glance

**Okay, I have a LOT of explaining to do, well maybe a little. This is the reason why I haven't been updating my FNaF Fic 'The Puppet's Marionette' and yeah I'll be updating both Fics in a few days, since it's summer.**

* * *

Meanwhile in Beach City Steven and Amethyst was busy defeating the last stage of the golfing game.

"Come on Amethyst we can beat this level!" Steven cheered as he focused on his game.

"Easy does it Steven." Amethyst chuckled as she took a sip of her soda.

Not for long Pearl and Garnet came back from inspecting the Kindergarten and you could easily tell Pearl was going to have a panic attack.

"Oh hiya Pearl and Garnet! What did you find in the Kindergarten?" Amethyst said while looking at the T.V screen.

"Bad news." Pearl tried to remain calm.

"What happened?!" Steven stood up from his seat. The boy himself was filled with curiosity as usual.

Garnet adjusted her shades before speaking. "We saw a glance of another gem in the Kindergarten, but we weren't able to catch up to it."

"WHAT?!" Amethyst shrieked as she stood up and started shaking Garnet back and forth while shouting at what happened on their mission.

Garnet sighed then placed her hands on Amethyst's shoulders. "Calm down Amethyst, me, you, and Pearl are going to the Kindergarten and capture then question the gem itself okay?"

"What about me?!" Steven ran up to Garnet and Amethyst.

"You stay here, we don't want you getting hurt okay?" Pearl stood on the warp pad along with Amethyst and Garnet.

Before Steven could even react or say a word the three gems warped off to the Kindergarten leaving Steven alone with his mother's pet lion. Steven pouted and turned off the T.V and called Connie on the phone.

"Oh hi Steven! How are you doing?" Connie greeted.

"Bad news."

"What happened?!"

"Well, Pearl and Garnet went to the Kindergarten and got a glance of another gem."

"Really?! Another gem? That's so cool!"

"No Connie, it might be like the gems that want to destroy the planet."

"Oh, I see. Call you later Steven, we're going to my Aunt's wedding." Connie hung up.

Steven groaned and sat on the couch and stared at the warp pad for a good amount of time then thought. _'I think I should go to the Kindergarten, maybe the gem would be like Garnet and the others.' _And with that Steven got up and stood on the warp pad and it deported him to the Kindergarten.

**-The Kindergarten-**

"It's near." Garnet spoke.

"Where is it?!" Pearl summoned her spear.

"Calm down Pearl, just keep your guard on." Garnet signaled Pearl to split up and Pearl understood.

When the two left Steven arrived and began searching for the gem Garnet was talking about, he came upon a pile of debris and heard a raspy and muffled voice calling for help. Steven looked closer and saw an arm sticking out and panicked, Steven heard Lion's roar and turned around then Lion approached him and slowly lifted the debris and saw a male teen wearing a black cloak, Steven gasped and approached the teen then placed him on Lion's back and deported back to Beach City.

* * *

**Who could this stranger be? OVO, lol. Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Shadow Gem

**Okay, so, um, I will might be drawing Onyx if I'm not too lazy or busy doing chores everybody needs to do their part, even you of course then post on my DeviantArt account or Tumblr one, maybe both.**

**Chapter 2: Shadow Gem**

**-Beach City- **

Steven carefully placed the stranger he found at the Kindergarten on the couch and sat on the bar stool while Lion was outside doing his thing. Steven sighed and motionlessly stared at the clock, it was 4:30 and the sun was already setting and the gems weren't back, yet. Steven groaned and grabbed a snack from the fridge then sat on the bar stool and started eating, boy was he confused about what's happening lately but all he has to do now is wait for the stranger to wake up from his nap if he would.

An hour passed and Steven decided to watch some T.V and the gems haven't returned from the Kindergarten. It wasn't long till the stranger woke up from his nap.

"Huh? Where am I?" The raspy voice of the teen echoed through the room or house. "This isn't the Kindergarten."

"You're awake!" Steven rushed to the stairs and tripped but he quickly got up and went to the stranger's side then examined him. The teen had pale gray skin, he wore a tattered cloak, a pair of jeans, and black and white Converses, although he couldn't see his face very well since the hood of his cloak was covering his face.

"Ugh, how long was I out?" The teen groaned as he stood up.

"Uh, about two hours since I found you at the Kindergarten." Steven scratched the back of his head.

"Two hours, huh, I have to go kid." The teen headed to the door but was stopped by Steven grabbing his arm or wrist since he was six foot tall.

The warp pad lit up and revealed the three gems. As usual Pearl was arguing with Amethyst and Garnet gave no shits about it.

"How many times I told you NOT to go near the centipedles?!" Pearl squawked at Amethyst.

"Will you stop nagging me already?! You told me that five times already!" Amethyst growled at Pearl who scowled.

"You two please calm down, this isn't the perfect time to argue." Garnet sighed and saw Steven with a male teen wearing a tattered black cloak. Garnet quickly summoned her gauntlets and walked towards the confused teen and a shocked Steven.

"Steven, stay away from him." Garnet growled. The teen just stood there motionless and Steven told Garnet about how he found him.

"So you found that teen suffocating in a pile of debris in the Kindergarten then Lion slowly lifted the debris then carried him on Lion's back and came back here then waited for him to wake up." Garnet adjusted her shades.

"I couldn't just leave him suffocating in a pile of debris!" Steven huffed then crossed his arms.

"Can someone please explain me who is that guy?!" Amethyst pointed to the teen.

"Weren't you listening the whole time?! That's the guy Steven found suffocating in a pile of debris at the Kindergarten!" Pearl shouted at Amethyst.

"Ohhhhh, okay." Amethyst raised her arms and went to the fridge to get a snack.

"Amethyst you're coming with me on a mission." Garnet spoke and Amethyst stood on the warp pad then disappeared.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but I have to go now." The teen opened the door but was stopped by Pearl.

"To where? You sir have some explaining to tell us, or me and Steven." Pearl gestured the teen to sit at the couch who said nothing and did so.

**-Time Skip- **

"Okay, so are you a Homeworld Gem or a Crystal Gem?" Pearl asked the teen as she took a sip of her tea.

"I'm from the Kindergarten actually." The teen pointed out.

Pearl spurted out her tea in shock. "Y- you're from the Kindergarten?! I thought Amethyst was the only living and good gem that came from the Kindergarten?!"

"Nope, I survived the attack." The teen brushed his hair sidewards.

"Really?! How?!" Steven asked with excitement.

"I can blend in the darkness, and that means I can turn into a shadow anytime." The teen took a sip of his soda.

"Oh how can I forget? What's your name?" Pearl asked.

"Onyx, some people call me 'Shadow Gem'." The teen or Onyx turned into a shadow then back into his original form which shocked the two but Steven was more amazed than being shocked.

"Awesome." Steven stared at Onyx with star shaped pupils.

"Oh, I forgot. Peridot's planning on reactivating the Kindergarten, we should start planning on what we're gonna do. I'll go there and see what's up." Onyx got up from his seat and stood on the warp pad then a beam of light surrounded him and deported him to the Kindergarten.

"Hey Pearl." Steven poked Pearl's cheek.

"Yes Steven?" Pearl responded.

"What are we gonna do? Onyx said that Peridot will reactivate the Kindergarten again, he HAVE to plan something." Steven pulled out a chalkboard.

"I'll go get Garnet and Amethyst, just stay right here and don't go to the Kindergarten okay?" Pearl stood on the warp pad then deported off where the two gems were.

_'Maybe I should go to the Kindergarten, who knows if Onyx would need help.' _Steven thought and grabbed a few things he needed, he grabbed his mom's sword (with the scabbard), two burgers and two sodas (in case he gets hungry), bandages, a flashlight, and his phone. He placed all of the items in his burger backpack then deported to the Kindergarten.

**-The Kindergarten- **

_'Nothing seems to be wrong here, I wonder __**she **__is.' _Onyx thought and spaced out for a while, he heard footsteps then turned into his shadow form and hid in the darkness. He sighed in relief as he saw it was only Steven carrying his burger backpack.

_'Oh, it's just Steven, wait, **STEVEN?!**' _Onyx turned into his original form and ran up to the younger boy.

"Steven what are you doing here? Who knows if someone or something hurts you." Onyx whispered as he heard footsteps and grabbed Steven then fled off to safety.

"Well that was weird, I thought I heard someone here a while ago." A feminine voice said, the figure looked around suspiciously then left accidentally dropping some kind of blueprint.

"Is it safe now?" Steven whispered. Onyx nodded and slowly peeked from their hiding place and saw a blueprint the figure dropped.

Onyx picked it up and to his surprise, it was the blueprint of machine that will reactivate the Kindergarten.

"We need Pearl and the others see this." Onyx said and went back to Beach City with Steven.

**Um, yea, the plot thickens in the future chapters, but damn, who is that mysterious figure. If you think it's Peridot you're wrong, it's someone else. **


	3. Plans And 'Her'

**Sorry for abandoning this for weeks, but you already know why, if you read my FnaF fic. By the way thank you for five followers, seven favorites, and 450+ views, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**-Beach City-**

"Hey Pearl." Onyx and Steven appeared at the warp pad.

"Yes?" Pearl turned around.

"Someone who was planning on activating the Kindergarten dropped this, luckily it didn't spot me and Steven." Onyx held up the blueprint.

Pearl examined the blueprin.t "Is this the, it is!"

"So what are we gonna do?" Onyx sat on the couch.

"Find where the machine is being worked at (the machine was being worked in Earth, you know, where the core thing at the episode 'Marble Madness') then while no one's looking, destroy it." Garnet spoke who had a batch of cookies in a tray. "Also I made cookies." Garnet placed it on the counter.

"Okay, so now that we have the blueprint we can find out how to destroy it." Pearl sighed in relief.

"Hey Pearl, can I show Onyx around the town?" Steven pleaded.

"Don't take too long okay?" Pearl patted Steven's head. "Also please get a shirt Onyx." (He has no shirt, he only wears his black cloak, lmao)

"I got it!" Steven pulled out a black hoodie then gave it to Onyx.

"Thank you." Onyx wore the hoodie then the two left.

**-Time Skip- **

"And this is the Big Donut! Where my friends Sadie and Lars .wok at." Steven pointed at the Big Donut shop.

"We should grab some donuts before we continue." Onyx and Steven entered the donut shop.

Onyx saw a short and heavyset girl, with curly blonde hair, wiping the counter, she wore a periwinkle polo underneath a purple shirt, which is displaying the Big Donut logo, black leggings and pink-red shoes. Onyx turned to his right and saw a lanky teen with curly orange brown hair shaped like a mohawk brewing some coffee, he wore a violet t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans, and mint and dark-green high top sneakers.

"Sadie!" Steven shouted and ran to the counter while Onyx followed.

"Can I help you Steven?" Sadie asked.

"Two donuts please! What flavor do you want?" Steven turned to Onyx.

"Erm, I don't eat anything at all, but I'll take the strawberry jelly one." Onyx replied.

"One strawberry jelly and a chocolate donut please!" Steven smiled.

Sadie grabbed the two donuts Steven ordered and placed them on a paper bag then gave it to Steven who paid for it. The two headed out and continued touring Onyx around Beach City.

"He's a cutie." Sadie smiled, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I have the feeling he has a girlfriend already." Lars spoke.

"That's what you feel."

* * *

The day soon ended, the sun began to set. Onyx and Steven just finished the tour on Beach City, the duo went inside the house, Steven played around with his pet, Lion. Onyx read a book about emotions and identifying them.

**~Three hours later~**

Steven fell asleep and the gems still weren't back from their mission, Onyx closed the book and stepped on the warp pad and ported off to his destination.

**~Unknown Area~**

Onyx sighed as he pushed aside some branches of trees, he reached his destination which was an old wooden cabin beside a lake. He entered the cabin and felt the old memories flash in his mind, he heard some rustling by the bushes. He peeped from the window and saw a figure with leaf green eyes staring directly at him. It looked familiar to him, too familiar, Onyx dashed out of the cabin chasing after the figure.

_'Is it **her**, could it be?' _Onyx thought.

Onyx lost track of **her**, he heaved a heavy sigh, he wasted four hours chasing after **her**, Onyx swore it was **her**, his sharp eyes wouldn't dare fool him, he'll find **her **someday or sooner...

'I miss you.'

* * *

**Look! A cliffhanger, hehe, I love leaving cliffhangers, can you guess who this female is Onyx is lately talking about? Nope. **


	4. Investigation

****Hi guys! Sorry for not updating. I got the colds and I'm better than ever now ovo/****

**~Beach City: 2 AM~**

Onyx sat on the roof of the lighthouse clutching his head. He could have sworn it was ****her****, the eyes, the silhouette and all. He gritted his teeth. Irritated and confused about identifying if the silhouette was****her ****or not. He shook off the thoughts after a while, staring at the starlit sky. This was definitely the first time he felt anger and extreme confusion. Onyx slammed his right fist on the roof of the lighthouse. A dent forming on the spot. "Dammit, fucking dammit." He hissed, clenching his fists.

A creak caught his attention, turning around Onyx saw a drowsy looking Steven. "Oh there you *yawn* are Onyx..."

"You need some sleep." Onyx stated.

"No I *yawn* don't."

Onyx tilted his head to the left. "Yes you do. I can tell that you have five minutes until you fall asleep from drowsiness."

"*Yawn* fiiiiine." Steven said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Steven was lying on his bed sleeping. And Onyx was watching Steven sleep. The gem himself needed to learn more about humans and their antics. Including their emotions.

__'According to that book I read hours and hours ago. Humans feel no emotion, or even feel them. Unless they dream, while sleeping.'__Onyx thought. Resting his chin on his hand.

"And I thought I was the only one who watches Steven in his sleep." Onyx turned around and saw Pearl.

"I'm just studying about humans and their antics. Although when it comes to emotions I can't tell which is which." Onyx groaned at the last sentence. "Also, how did your mission go?"

"Still no sign of Peridot including the machine." Pearl heaved a disappointed sigh.

"I'll be at the Kindergarten if you need me."

Onyx observed his surroundings, glancing at the holes of the canyon from time to time. With still no sign or traces of Peridot, nor the figure he saw a few days ago. He groaned mentally, kicking the pebbles as he walk.

The black gem heard footsteps nearby, he hid in the shadows. Hoping to not to get caught. The figure was with another gem. A clear quartz gem from Onyx's point of view.

"You let him escape didn't you?!" The figure shouted at the quartz gem.

"I s-swear I d-didn't let him e-escape!" The quartz gem stuttered.

"You'd better find him or I'll destabilize you." The figure hissed.

The word 'destabilize' made the quartz gem panic and run searching for Onyx. He groaned mentally, guessing that he left a trace behind his escape.

__'Guess I have to go before they find me.'__Onyx thought. Dashing away from he figure, unfortunately, the figure noticed him. It summoned a dagger and threw it at him, hitting Onyx's right thigh. The black gem hissed in pain, pulling the greenish red dagger from his thigh. Ignoring the excruciating pain coming from his stabbed thigh, he made a run for it. With the figure following behind him.

"You escaped once but you can't twice, fool!" The figure shouted, summoning it's other weapon, which was a greenish red battle axe. It slammed the weapon on the ground, creating a huge, shallow ravine which Onyx fell in. The figure jumped in at the ravine it created, holding a gem destabilizer.

"What a shame, a remaining gem created from the Kindergarten. Brainwashed by the Crystal Gems." The figure hissed, clenching it's fists. Onyx, who was on the verge of passing out. Tried his best to run again, only to get kicked by the figure in the stomach. The figure raised it's gem destabilizer, Onyx shut his eyes, preparing for the stinging impact. He heard an 'oof' sound instead. He saw another figure with****leaf green eyes****, he couldn't see with his blurry vision. The last thing he saw before passing out was ****her******.**

* * *

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THE FEMALE ONYX WAS TALKING ABOUT HAS MADE ANOTHER APPEARANCE. WHOOP WHOOP, so, are you wondering when I'll stop with the cliffhangers? NEVER, muehehehehehehehehehehehehe.**


	5. Isolation

**Prepare for a long ass chapter. Also two chapters in a day yay.**

Onyx woke up in the house, lying on the sofa. He tried to get up, but pain coursed through his body. He gritted his teeth at the excruciating pain. The black gem got up after a few tries. It was weird, not a single soul was present in the house. Well, except for him. He went outside after putting on a shirt. A soft roar caught his attention, turning his head around he saw Lion. With a piece of paper in his mouth.

"What is it boy?" Lion purred and gestured Onyx to read the letter.

"_Hey, uhm. It's been a while hasn't it? Oh who am I kidding it has been a while dork! I just wanted to tell you that be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt nor getting found and kidnapped by that Bloodstone gem. That was a close one back there. Aaaanyways. If you're reading this I'm probably at the Kindergarten or at the cabin. See ya!"_

_-XXXXXXX_

Onyx folded the letter, it was definitely ****her****. He went back inside the house, grabbing his tattered cloak and wearing it. He dashed to the warp pad. Porting off to his destination.

**~Unknown Area~**

The warp pad lit up and Onyx stepped out of it. Taking the pathway to the cabin. After a while he reached his destination. Seeing the old cabin a small gentle smile formed on Onyx's face.

Entering the cabin Onyx called out ****her ****name over and over. No one responded, he sighed. Guessing that ****she****was at the Kindergarten. Onyx left the cabin.

**~Kindergarten~**

Onyx was busy searching for ****her****, looking at the corners of the canyon. He wished he should have brought the pink lion with him. Well there's no turning back now, the gem himself was here.

After hours of searching he got bored searching for ****her****. One thought remained in his head. Where was ****she****? Onyx heard a scream, a feminine scream crying for help. He ran to the source of the sound. Only to find ****her****lying in a pool of blood, with the figure he saw yesterday next to ****her****. With a gem destabilizer in hand.

"Let.**Her**.Go." Onyx growled.

The figure chuckled, kicking ****her ****in the stomach. Then turned to Onyx, who was fuming in anger. Onyx didn't hesitate to summon his weapon. Which is a black scythe, he dashed to the figure. He swung his weapon at the figure hitting the side of them. The figure fell and lied on the ground, reaching for the destabilizer. Onyx crushed the destabilizer with his foot, and kicked the figure in the stomach again and again. Until they begged for mercy.

"Begging for mercy now huh?" Onyx hissed, the figure grinned. Grabbing a gem destabilizer from it's cloak and stabbed Onyx with it. Causing him to retreat back into his gem. The figure laughed insanely, kicking the onyx gem and watched it fall into a nearby canyon. The figure turned it's attention to ****her****. Who was staring at them wide eyed. The figure took of it's cloak, revealing that the figure was a female. She approached ****her****. Kicking ****her ****the head knocking ****her ****out. Another figure appeared behind the greenish red gem. The figure had a bloody red gem on it's right eye. "About time you got rid of him." They said.

"It was a pain, General. I apologize for keeping you waiting." The greenish red gem said.

"No need to apologize, Bloodstone. I'll take care of him in case he survives that fall." The bloody red gem noticed ****her****. "Bloodstone." They pointed at ****her****. "Take ****her****to the ship, and treat ****her****injuries."

"Yes, General." (shit's about to get real for **her**)

* * *

****-A week after the incident-****

An onyx gem laid still on the bottom of a shallow river. Not moving an inch after it fell down the canyon.

"C'mon Meri! We're almost at the cabin Aaro and Terrence found!" A feminine voice shouted.

"Just wait your damn ass Amber! I can't run that fast!" Meri groaned, watching her steps as she walked towards her friend. Only to trip.

"Well walk faster dork." Amber giggled, helping Meri get up.

"Well fuck y-. Wait, something's gleaming over there." Meri pointed at the shallow area of the river.

"Gleaming?" Amber approached the gleaming object. Her eyes widened in surprise. Amber picked up the black, shiny gem. Showing it to her friend, the two debated on what they were going to do with it. Amber wanted to keep it, since she was a gem collector. Meri wanted to give the gem to Aaro, since the mentioned teenager's father's a geologist. In the end Amber won though.

**~Time Skip~**

"You found WHAT?" A teen with blue hair shouted, making the two girls wince at the sudden loud sound.

"Calm your shit Aaro, it's not like its going to kill us. It's just a damn, harmless rock." Meri whacked the bluenette on the head.

"Ow!" Aaro yelped.

"No roughhousing while I'm around." An adolescent with ginger hair spoke.

"Alright, alright geez." Aaro groaned.

"So… What are we gonna do with it." Amber gave the pitch black gem to the adolescent.

"Whatever we do. Don't, ever sell it." The ginger haired male placed it in a pouch.

"Even if we get financial problems?" Aaro asked his elder brother.

"Yup."

"So what are we gonna do with it Terrence?" Amber asked.

"Just hide it."

"Fine.. Whatever you say four eyes."

"Stop calling me four eyes!"

* * *

****-Two weeks later-****

"Hey Terrence, Terrence, Terrence. Four eyes wake up." Aaro spoke, poking his brother's cheek over and over. The adolescent groaned, swatting Aaro's hand away. "C'mon man this is serious." Aaro shook him.

"This would better be good..." Terrence hissed. Aaro winced, swallowing the lump in his throat before speaking. "The onyx gem disappeared." The adolescent's eyes widened, not because of what his little brother said. But what was standing _outside _the window. A corrupted gem with the form of a naga stood outside, staring at the two siblings. Ready to barge in and slaughter the two.

"A.. Aaro.." Terrence tapped his sibling's shoulder. "Run!" He shoved him towards the kitchen, grabbing a crowbar and turned around to see if the monster was there. The creature lunged at Terrence, strangling the adolescent. "A-Aaro… H-h-help…" He chocked out. The teen froze in his place, fear written all over his face.

"_Move it_." A stoic voice spoke. Shoving Aaro out of their way. (Poor Aaro always getting shoved around). Aaro saw who was the person. He had a tattered black cloak which covered his face, a pair of jeans, and black and white high tops. _With two daggers in his hands_. And kicked the naga off his brother sending it outside. He dashed outside, fighting the monster that attacked them. (Too lazy to write the battle scene).

**-Time Skip-**

Onyx wiped off the blood from the corrupted gem he fought from his face. Picking up the gem and placing it in his pocket. The black gem turned around seeing the two siblings staring at him. Various emotions were etched on their faces. "Y-y-you…" Aaro spoke. Onyx raised an eyebrow, approaching him.

"Why the hell is _that _gem attached to your neck?!" Terrence shouted in surprise. Pointing at the pitch black gem on Onyx's neck.

"Because it's a part of me." He deadpanned. The two were shocked and dumbfounded. Onyx sighed and turned around to walk away, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. It was Aaro, staring at him. Onyx gave him a 'what do you want' look, "u-uhhh. Can w-we go with you? That monster kinda wrecked the cabin.. We don't have anywhere else to stay right now.." He asked/begged. (The two girls left a week ago).

Onyx nodded. The teen's eyes lit up in hope and excitement. Terrence called his brother, telling him to pack his stuff.

This was going to be a _very _long day.

* * *

****(you thought this was going to end here didn't you)****

"Are we there yet?" Asked Aaro in an annoyed tone.

"For the tenth time we're _not _there yet!" Terrence growled.

"In an hour we are."

"FINALLY."

**-Time Skip brought to you by a holographic cookie-**

"Thanks for letting us stay Onyx." Terrence spoke. Sitting on the couch. "It's nothing." Onyx placed down the tray of snacks on the coffee table. Terrence eyed the onyx gem on the neck of his new found friend. Realization hit his face like a truck, the missing onyx gem _was on _his _neck_. The raven haired male waved his hand in front of the redhead's face. Catching his attention. Terrence stared at him for a solid minute, "you.. how.. the gem.." Onyx put his pointer finger on him. "I _was _the gem you and your friends found. For your information. It's a part of me." He advised.

"_**WHAT?!" **_Terrence shrieked. Onyx sighed, looks like he blew his own cover. Onyx explained almost everything to Terrence, mostly gem stuff and what are Gems.

**-12 AM: Kindergarten-**

**Onyx's POV:**

_'I'm a defect.' _Onyx thought. _'Onyx gems are said to increase happiness.. And are usually happy most of the time themselves. But why am I not happy? I can't even feel it myself. Why can't I smile like everyone? Why am I like this? Why?' _Tears streamed down my cheeks. I hated it, I hated it on how I can't feel positive emotions. Always negative. I've always felt jealous when a person smiles, why can't I smile without any sadistic or insanity behind it?! I've always felt _isolated _from everyone! **I hate my life.** **And I plan on ending it soon.**

**(*Sips a cup of your tears*)**

* * *

****Shit's going deep for Onyx here. And FYI Onyx thrice killed some corrupted gems while ******_**smiling like a madman**_******. And laughing like one too. Also I've heard onyx gems are thought to increase happiness if I'm not mistaken. Therefore, all onyx gems are usually happy or hyperactive in my AU. Yellow Diamond seemed happy when she learned about his emotional defect. So she kept the lil' shit********. ********ALSO. ********The link to my blog is up at my profile if you have any questions about the two fanfictions. Don't worry, annon's on. Hate messages will be ignored and deleted as written on the FAQ. Please read the FAQ first.****

****Fun Facts!****

****Like I mentioned earlier. Onyx has a 'rare' defect.****

****And no, Onyx ain't ending his life so soon yet. ********Because of this one special unnamed lady, ********he ain't ending his life sooner cause of her. Ah, true love I guess.****

****Speaking of Yellow Diamond. She has a soft spot (or cares a lot) for three people. Two Gems and a human. Not dropping their names~ (I just spoiled ch. 10 shitshitshit) OK I DOUBLED SPOILER AAAAAAAAAAAAA-****

****Try guessing 'her' name. It starts with an E.****

****Terrence is a fucking cutie with freckles.****


	6. Author's Note!

A/N!

I AM NOT DEAD. NOW READ THE TEXTS BELOW.

Okayyyy. So in the past few weeks Life threw a BUNCH of crap and schoolwork. Like, projects, TONS of it. Aaaand to top it all off, exams are coming. Well, no worries it just finished. Yipee. So uhh. *grabs list*. I have good news and bad news for you guys.

Good news:

\- Semestral Break is at October 24th in MY school I study in.

\- You already know what this means. CHAPTERS AHOY MATEYS!

\- Exams are finally over, I get to write a ton of chapters from both fanfictions. (SU and FNAF)

Bad news:

\- I'm going to get my tooth extracted at Semestral break. Which will probably slow down my chapter writings. Due to the pain afterwards. I guess.

\- I HAVE NOT STARTED ON THE CHARACTER BIOS OF THE FNAF CREW AND ONYX'S BIO. FUCKIE.

\- ALSO THE CHARACTER DESIGNS FUUUUUUUUUUUU-.

So that's it. Plus I've put up the links to my tumblr account on my profile if you needed any questions about the two fanfics. PLUS IN A FEW DAYS, I WILL CHANGE MY USER NAME. I AM NOT MENTIONING IT SO IT WONT BE STOLEN. Thank you.

Go stretch or drink water. Gotta keep hydrated you know.


End file.
